Persons who are immobile, for one reason or another, such as those who are bedridden, or confined to wheelchairs, have difficulty with skin abrasions which result from constant rubbing of joints against bed sheets, wheelchairs, or other material. This friction can cause sores and ulcers at the elbows, knees, or ankles.
One method of alleviating this problem is to provide for a pad secured to the joint. A problem which frequently occurs, however, is that the pads slip quite easily out of place. This slipping only aggravates the abrasion upon the skin.
This invention addresses the problem by providing a strip of foam on the inside of the pad to be attached to the joint. The foam prevents slipping, and thereby reduces the chance of further irritation to the skin.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a method and means for decreasing skin abrasions in persons who have impaired mobility.
Another object of the invention is to provide a means and method of maintaining protection of the skin regardless of movement of the patient.
A further object is to inhibit any slippage of the protective mechanism while in use on the patient.
Another object is to provide a comfortable means and method of preventing skin abrasions in persons having impaired mobility.
Yet another object is to provide a means of preventing skin abrasions in persons with impaired mobility which provides for ventilation to the skin.
A still further object is to provide a means of preventing slipping of a pad around a joint of a person with impaired mobility which is easily attached to the pad.